


Wheel of Fun

by ikuzonos



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Amusement Parks, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9582743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: Mukuro and Sayaka ride the ferris wheel.





	

“When did Ferris Wheels get so  _dangerous?”_

Mukuro could only shrug as she looked down at the water sixty feet below, then slammed her eyes shut to avoid the queasy feeling in her stomach from spreading.

Sayaka was huddled in a ball on the floor of the cab, “I don’t feel very good.”

No seatbelts. No safety bar, nothing. Just a cab with two sliding doors and windows that were covered by iron bars.

Not even plastic.

The cab suddenly swung violently, and Mukuro was thrown to the ground. They’d been stuck in the air for twenty minutes, and she was certain that she was going to die.

Sayaka reached out and shakily grabbed Mukuro’s hand. The soldier slowly curled up into a ball across from her girlfriend, as the cab shook back and forth, tilting from side to side, until it mercifully came back towards the ground.

One of the doors slid open, and the two crawled out. A headache was forming in her forehead.

Once they were far  _far_  away from the ‘wheel of fuck’ as Mukuro had dubbed it, Sayaka said, “Y’know, I’m not scared of that rollercoaster anymore. Not after that.”

Mukuro nodded weakly, “I think I’m scared of ferris wheels, though.”

**Author's Note:**

> BASED OFF A TRUE STORY have you ever been on mickey’s wheel of fun at california adventure park?? if you haven’t then DONT DO IT it’s the wheel of fuck and i fucking hate it the cabs swing and there are no seatbelts it was the worst thing and i didn’t even have a cute girl to comfort me


End file.
